worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Tempest Keep
This is about the dungeon hub. For the raid known in-game as "Tempest Keep", see Eye (Tempest Keep). |ruler=Kael'thas Sunstrider |races= Mo'arg Gan'arg Demon |boss= |type= |level=69-70++ |players=5-25 |key= (Heroic mode) }} Tempest Keep is a former naaru fortress in the Netherstorm in Outland. This crystalline fortress is now ruled by Kael'thas Sunstrider, the lord of the blood elves, and dominated by scores of his brethren. The structure is divided into three wings - satellites of the gigantic structure - with the fourth wing, the Exodar, now in the world of Azeroth as the Draenei capital. The three remaining wings are differentiated by the different color themes: *Botanica: Light blue *Arcatraz: Red *Mechanar: Light purple Tip: One easy way to remember which is which is to look at their placement on the map. Starting at the top and working clockwise are B''' for Botanica, '''A for Arcatraz, and M''' for Mechanar, spelling the mnemonic "BAM". Dungeon denizens * Abyssals * Air elementals * Ancient (one, Warp Splinter) * Arcane guardians * Arcane titan (one, Mechano-Lord Capacitus) * Black drakonids * Blood elves ** Kael'thas * Broken (one, Udalo) * Doomguards * Dragonhawks * Man'ari eredar * Ethereals * Felguards * Fel reaver (one, Void Reaver) * Fire elementals * Flamewakers * Fleshbeasts * Floating eyes * Gan'arg * Gnome (one, Millhouse Manastorm) * Imps * Larvae * Lashers * Arcane wraiths * Mana surge * Mo'arg * Orchids * Phoenixes * Qiraji prophet (one, Harbinger Skyriss) * Satyr * Shivarra (one, Dalliah the Doomsayer) * Succubi * Treants * Twilight drakonids * Voidcallers * Void lords * Void terrors * Voidwraith (one, Zereketh the Unbound) * Warp stalkers * Wrathguard (one, Wrath-Scryer Soccothrates) Summary *'''Layout: Three 5-man wings, One 25-man raid **'The Mechanar' (Level 69-72 mobs). ***'First Layer Bosses': Gatewatcher Gyro-Kill, Gatewatcher Iron-Hand, Mechano-Lord Capacitus ***'Second Layer Bosses': Nethermancer Sepethrea, Pathaleon the Calculator **'The Botanica' (Level 70-72 mobs). ***'Bosses:' Commander Sarannis, High Botanist Freywinn, Thorngrin the Tender, Laj, Warp Splinter **'The Arcatraz' (Level 70-72 mobs) ***'Bosses:' Zereketh the Unbound, Wrath-Scryer Soccothrates, Dalliah the Doomsayer, Warden Mellichar Event. The Warden Mellichar Event include the spawn of: random boss (70+) - Millhouse Manastorm (friendly gnome) - random boss (72+) - random boss (72+) - Harbinger Skyriss **'The Eye' (25-man raid wing) ***'Bosses:' Al'ar, Void Reaver, High Astromancer Solarian, Kael'thas Sunstrider * In order to access the Tempest Keep you will either need a flying mount (druids can use flight form), or as of patch 2.4.0 be summoned from a warlock that is currently inside. * Populated with blood elves. History The mighty Tempest Keep was created by the enigmatic Naaru, sapient beings of pure energy and the sworn enemies of the Burning Legion. As a base of operations for the Naaru, the structure itself possesses the technology to teleport through alternate dimensions, traveling from one location to another in the blink of an eye. With Outland serving as the strategic battlefront in the ongoing Burning Crusade, the Naaru used Tempest Keep to reach the shattered land. However, when the Naaru set out from their stronghold, Prince Kael'thas and his blood elves quickly raided the dimensional fortress and assumed control over its satellite structures. Guided by some unknown purpose, Kael’thas manipulates the keep’s otherworldly technologies, using them to harness the chaotic energies of the Netherstorm itself. Though Kael’thas and his minions maintain a tight hold on the keep, a band of Draenei hijacked one of its satellite structures, the Exodar, and used it to escape Outland. In seeking out other worlds, the Draenei, led by the ancient prophet, Velen, hoped to find allies who would stand with them against the Legion and its nihilistic Crusade. The Exodar was damaged in the escape, and eventually crashlanded on Azeroth. Functioning Tempest Keep can be accurately described as an enchanted fortress. It has the ability to Travel along the Twisting Nether - a realm of intense energy that links all the worlds of the Great Dark together. This is where the term "inter-dimensional" comes from. A "space ship" would simply traverse the distance of the great dark from point A to point B. Tempest keep uses the Twisting nether to travel almost instantaneously from place to place. In essence, it is a self-contained Dark Portal which operates on the same principle. Evolution of the concept Tempest Keep was originally stated to be the "Dimensional Ship" which the Naaru provided for the draenei's flight from Argus.WorldofWar.net Interview with Tom Chilton When the orcs were corrupted by Kil'jaeden, it was believed that many draenei hid away in the Keep for many decades. Metzen: The draenei nether-ship you've been hearing about is far more than it seems. It's part of a larger dimension-traveling fortress called Tempest Keep that essentially teleports through alternate realities. It doesn't bank and roll or shoot photon torpedoes (not yet, anyway). Metzen statement on worldofwarcraft.com forums. Quotes In Tempest Keep * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * In a direct contradiction to the previous information about Tempest Keep, it was revealed in Rise of the Horde that Oshu'gun, the gigantic crystal in Nagrand revered by the orcs as their "Mountain of Spirits," was in fact the vessel that provided Velen and the draenei their escape from Argus, not Tempest Keep. It was also revealed in the Blizzard short "Unbroken" that Velen and the survivors did not flock to Tempest Keep to hide, but rather hid somewhere in the Zangarmarsh (possibly the hidden Telredor, or the Orebor Harborage on the border with the Blade's Edge Mountains). The story regarding Tempest Keep was changed accordingly; in The Burning Crusade manual, Tempest Keep was described as a naaru dimensional fortress that did not arrive on Draenor until after its destruction/transformation into Outland. The portion referring to Velen and the draenei raid on the Exodar in order to escape Outland was only slightly modified to fit the changed situation. Media Video References * NYTimes Kategooria:Burning Crusade Kategooria:Forts Kategooria:Netherstorm